The Boy Next Door
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: Based around the song The Girl next Door. Basically Tea is the new girl in town and has fallen for Yami but Yami and Yugi are dating. So she deceides to make Yugi's life a living Hell.Please read and review. My first Puzzleshipping story!
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first Yami x Yugi story. Don't like don't read. Anyway may I please remind you that if you have a review that takes up a lot of space and is a flame send it me though a private message. It will be easier that way.

I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi Motou sat quietly in the corner reading as per-usual. Yugi wasn't the type who socialises well with others. He was the shy and keep to yourself type of person. The a shadow cast itself over Yugi's petite body. Yugi looked upo and saw him... Atemu Yami. Everyone called him 'Yami' because it suited him better. Random people went up to them and asked if they were twins. Ther couldn't be more wrong. Yami was taller, more muscular and was the complete opposite of Yugi when it came to personality.

Yami smirked as he pulled up the chair next to Yugi. Yugi's blush was so bright, girls on the other side of the room were giggling over it. Yugi had always thought Yami was attractive. Sure they were friends but Yugi never thought of the as more. "Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned to him, "Yes?"

"I was thinking would you like to go out with me tonight, say seven?" Yami said straight up.

Yugi's breath slow and heavy. He nodded rapidly. "Great see you at lunch," Yami stood up and kissed Yugi's cheek.

Yami smirked as Yugi's blushed deepened. He made his way back to his own sit, delighted he had a date with the cutess boy in school.

The class settled down as the bell rang. Their teacher, Mr. Nakano, was followed by a tall, slim girl with short brown hair. "Class this is your new class mate, Miss Tea Gardner. Please help her in anyway you can."

The girls began to whisper whilst the boys whistled. One boy even shouted, "Hot stuff."

_A new girl? _thought Yugi._This could get interesting._

--During Dinner--

At dinner time Yugi was talking to Yami about tonight, when Tea came up. "Hi," she waved. "Can I sit with you?"

Yami and Yugi nodded in unison.

"So what are your names?" Tea asked.

"Sorry I forgot," Yugi said reather embrassed.

"What your name?" Yami asked sacastically. Yami laughed loudly and so did Tea, starring lovingly at him.

"I'm Yugi," Yugi said blushing.

"And you?" Tea said licking her lips and still looking at Yami.

"Y-YA-YAMI," Yami yelled the last part because Tea was rubbing her leg against Yami's. "Please move your leg."

Tea pulled her leg away. "So...you single?"

Yami blushed as he looked at Yugi.

By now Yugi was getting really ticked off and yelled, so loud the whole room heard it, "No he isn't. He and I are going out!!"

Tea and Yami's eyes widened. Yami coughed and calmed Yugi down. "Yugi, come on we don't need the whole school knowing," Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

Sorry," Yugi apoligised.

Tea was fuming. _How can that little runt get someone as hot as Yami?_ she thought_. Well wiat little Yugi because your life is going to be come Hell!_

* * *

What did you think? Please review. I've redone this chapter. (Well I've fixed the mistakes.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. This is my first Yami x Yugi story. Don't like don't read. Anyway may I please rHeband you that if you have a review that takes up a lot of space and is a flame send it me though a private message. It will be easier that way.

I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yami linked his arm with Yugi's as he walked him back to his dorm room. Yugi giggle cutely. Yami was telling stupid stories from when he and his best friend, Bakura, used to play stupid pranks on his old teachers. That's why he got sent to a private boarding school. Yugi smiled as he started to tell how he and his best friend, Joey, used to play by the river and how Joey would always get push in by their other friend, Ryou. "You really are loads of fun Yugi," Yami stated with a soft smile on his face.

Yugi blushed. "You're really fun too," he said gripping Yami's arm tighter.

Once they reached Yugi's dorm room, Yami smirked as he looked down at Yugi. "What's with the smirk?" Yugi asked nervously.

Yami leaned down , his lips milimeters away from Yugi's. Yugi closed his eyes, as Yami was about to close the gap between them when... A very annoying cough came and interrupted them. Yami groaned shooting his head up to see Tea. "And what are you doing?" Yami growled.

"I was just walking past when I saw the two of you," Tea shrugged.

"Well if you don't mind," Yami took a small pause before yelling, "Leave!"

"Fine but I thought we could have at least talk," Tea whined walking back to her dorm room.

Yugi sighed when Tea finally lsft. "Why don't you come in for a while? Watch a movie?" Yugi asked, being quite up front for a change.

Yami nodded with that ridiculous smile still tatooed on his face. Yugi gulped as he let Yami into his dorm room. It was okay to have sleep overs in the school, but only on Fridays and Saturdays, as not to be too distracted from their work. The dorm room was equipped with a television, DVD player, double bed a little kitchen, just big enough, with a fridge, microwave, kettle, cooker, and sink, there was also a couple of wardrobes. It was all they needed for a comfortable life at this boarding school. Yami sat on the bed as Yugi put in a DVD, his favourite, Twlight.

Yugi sat next to Yami, grapping the remote from under his pillow. Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. Yugi blushed and decided to lean into Yami's touch. Half-way through the film, Yami and Yugi decided to lie down, Yami still had his arm around Yugi's waist. Yugi suddenly looked up at Yami with a small pout. "What is it Yugi?" Yami sat sitting up.

"We never finished what we started outside," Yugi moaned.

Yami smirked, leaning down until his lips met Yugi's. Yugi tensed up at first. Yami was taking his first kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, letting Yami's snake their way around his waist. Yugi slowly relaxed his muscles as Yami deepened the kiss. After a few minutes Yami pulled away and kissed Yugi's forehead. "Did you enjoy that kiss?" Yami asked looking deeply in Yugi's eyes.

"That was... nice," Yugi replied, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

"How about we go into town tomorrow, for the entire day?" Yami suggested. Yugi nodded. Students were only allowed off campus on the weekends too. "Great. Here's another suggestion, I stay over the night."

Yugi nodded nervously. Yami promised he wouldn't do anything to him. Just cuddling. Yugi snuggled into Yami's chest. Yami felt like the happiest teen in all the world as of now.

Across the hall was Tea was in her dorm room, slucking like no tomorrow. She desprately wanted to ruin that date. Wonder I could get them tomorrow, she thought putting a finger on her lips. He seems oddly fond of that Yugi guy. I'll just have to help change his mind.

I hoped you liked this chapter. I was bored looking at my storied thinking, what haven't I updated for a while. I saw this one and went, this is pretty good, I'll update this. The boarding schoo idea came from yugixyamiyaoilover. I thank you for the idea from your review. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi smiled widely as he and Yami walked off the school grounds. The weekends were great for students as they were allowed off the campus and do what they felt like. Go to the arcade, maybe a movie or a weekend visit to your parents. But today Yami was taking Yugi to a Kaiba Corp. day out. In other words to a Kaiba Corp. Arcade, which was not only an arcade but a restaurant. Yami had a good friend at his cousin's arcade who could ge them discounts, but also it was the grand opening and he had a table reserved.

Inside the Kaiba Arcade was amazing. A game section full of bowling and video games. Even the claw machines were you can win teddies. Yami and Yugi got their table, where the waitress came to the table, holding a note book and pen. "Hiya Atemu," She smiled. "So glad you came. And you brought the cutie you were talking about."

"Hi Heba," Yami laughed. "And my 'cutie' is Yugi. Yugi this is Heba."

"Nice to meet you," Yugi blushed.

"Okay, what can I get the love birds to drink?" Heba asked with a huge smile.

"I'll have a coke," Yami said.

"Me too," Yugi said.

Heba went off to get their drinks, leaving Yami and Yugi to talk. "How about a game of bowling after this?" Yugi asked happily.

"I must tell you," Yami began stretching his body out. "I am quite the bowler."

"Don't believe him," Kaiba said coming to their table. "I've beaten him. His arms don't exactly have any muscle."

"Kaiba!" Yami growled.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. It was kind of funny seeing Yami like this. Heba came over with their drinks and two menus. "Okay two cokes and menus," She said placing the things down.

"Thank you," Yami and Yugi said in unision.

"That's wierd," Kaiba stated. "Heba, get back to work!"

Heba tapped her foot angerily. "Fine," She huffed. "Listen take your time and I'll be back in a bit."

Heba went off to another table, leaving Yami and Yugi alone with Kaiba. "So you guys enjoying yourselves?" Kaiba asked.

The couple nodded. "Thanks for the invite," Yami smiled. "Yugi, Kaiba here is my cousion. So don't you think we should get the employee discount?"

Yugi giggled cutely as he watched Kaiba starting to birn with rage. "You owe me for this," He growled in Yami's ear.

Heba watched as Kaiba came to the bar section. "Hey cous, give him a break," She laughed. "It's so cute seeing him with a cutie. Hey I might start calling him that."

"You now Yami wouldn't like that," came a strong Brookland accent. Heba and Kaiba turned to see the blond wonder, Joey there. "Besides when's Seiji coming back?"

"Next month," Heba replied sadly. "Once he sees Atemu with a boyfriend he'll flip."

"Tell Atem not to tell him then," Joey answered.

"She can't do that mutt," Kaiba answered coldly. "Atemu's the happiest he's been. She can't just tell him to stay away from..."

"Yugi," Heba finished. "Seiji hasn't been the same since he found out about Atemu. I'm really worried. Seiji doesn't like the fact Nii-San is well that way."

"Go and take their orders," Kaiba ordered. "I'll talk to him later."

"Okay," Heba nodded going off to take the young couples order.

Yami was the middle child in his family. There was Seiji his older brother who had spiked black hair with purple bangs, then there was Yami and then there was his younger sister Heba who had brown hair with blonde bangs, similar to Atemu's. Seiji was highly homophobic, so when Yami came out as gay he didn't approve and never looked at him the same. Heba on the other hand supported him, as a major yaoi fan would. His Father accepted it too. He has Seiji and Heba to give him grandchildren.

Yami leaned over the table to whisper something in Yugi's year, that caused him to blush from cheek to cheek. Apparently a couple in about there late thirties had been watching them for the past five minutes. Yami had told Yugi to follow his lead. Yami started by kissing his neck. Yugi leaned his head back and gave a light moan. Yami pulled Yugi's legs onto his lap. He left the neck and started to kiss Yugi's pink plump lips. Yugi moaned again look over to the next table, seeing the couple was leaving, looking at them in disgust. Yami and Yugi looked at each other as they started to laugh. Yugi had never felt so naughty.

"Okay guys," Heba laughed. "Kaiba's going to kill me if you two lose anymore of our customers."

"Sorry Heba," Yami said still holding Yugi's leg. "We're ready to order." Yugi hid his face in Yami's neck, his blush getting even deeper. "I'll order for you."

"Don't worry cutie," Heba smiled. "They don't understand young love. Well Atemu what you having?"

After Yami and Yugi had their meal, Kaiba actually gave them a discount and some free tickets to play in the arcade section. Yugi ran over to the bowling machine. "Hey let's have a game," Yugi said excitedly. "I haven't played this since I was a kid."

Yami smiled at Yugi's child-like. It was a shame Yugi never had the chance for any brothers or sisters. But Yami would look after him.

Yugi inserted the tickets into the machine, watching the balls fall out one at a time. Yugi picked up a ball and threw it, aiming for the 100 marks. The ball didn't go high enough and only landed in the 10. Yugi moaned as he tried again. Still he could only get the 10 mark. Yami laughed as he picked up the next ball and throwing it right into the 100 mark. And Kaiba said he was no good? Yugi turned to Yami with the puppy dog-look. "Could you help me?" He asked lifting his shoulders.

Yami blushed at Yugi's cuteness. "Come on then cutie," Yami laughed positsioning himslef behind Yugi. "First pick up the ball." Yugi giggled as he did what Yami told him. Yamiu slowly guided Yugi's arms with his own. Yugi turned his head and smiled at Yami. He loved the closeness the two of them were sharing. Yami slowly helped Yugi throw the ball, and it hit the 50 mark.

Yugi jumped up and down. He hugged Yami tightly. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. He hadn't been this close to someone for years, in fact, all of his life. The romantic moment was interuppeted by an uproar at the entrance.

"I'm sorry no invite you can't come in," They heard Kaiba say.

The two of them ran over, hand in hand. It was probabely pappartiz. When they got to the door they saw Tea trying to get in. "I'm telling you I had an invite but I lost it."

Heba came up next to Kaiba. "I'm sorry but we've never heard of you," Heba said. "I'd leave if I was you."

Tea smirked as she saw Yami. "Yami was bringing me, but I was late," Tea lied, and not very well.

Yami held Yugi's hand tighter. Kaiba and Heba looked at him. "I don't know her," Yami persisted.

"Get her out of here," Kaiba ordered ordered his guards.

"No wait," Tea screamed as two guards threw out of the party.

Yugi looked up at Yami. His eyes looked sad. "Yami, I think I want to leave," He said sadly.

Yami put his arms around Yugi again. "Okay," Yami nodded. "Kaiba, we're leaving."

Kaiba handed them two tickets for the movies. "Take them," Kaiba insisted.

Heba came over and hugged Yami. "Sorry about this," She said. "But just to let you know mother and father want you over next weekend, to dicuss the family dinner. And to welcome back, Seiji."

"Oh," Yami groaned. "I see. I'll be home next weekend then."

"Father has already informed the school," Heba assured. She leaned up to his ear. "By the way, you have to bring the cutie on condiction."

"What!" Yami exclaimed.

"She you tomorrow," Heba laughed running off to handle the customers.

Yami dragged Yugi out of the building. He pulled Yugi into the park. Yami sighed and was glad he and Yugi finally got away from it all. Yami held Yugi's hand more softly as he took Yugi to the play area. "You know just because I'm small doesn't mean you have to take me to the park," Yugi pouted.

Yami pointed to the swings. "I thought we could just sit and talk on the swings," Yami laughed.

Yugi blushed. Yami was being really sweet to him today. Yami opened the gate to the play area and let Yugi through first. Yugi ran for the swings. Yami followed running after him. They sat on the only two free swings avaliable. There was a family on the other side of the park, a mother, a father, and two daughter, all playing on the slides. Yugi smiled sweetly at the sight. "I would like that one day," He sighed.

"Me too," Yami agreed.

Yami and Yugi blushed and turned to face each other. They both wanted something out of life. "I've been meaning to ask you," Yugi started. "Heba, she calls you by your first name, why?"

"Guess I should have told you," Yami sighed running fingers through his hair. "Heba is my younger sister. She was telling me I have to go home next weekend to dicuss the annual family dinner next month. Not only that but it is tradition to bring a date."

"Are you saying you want me to meet your father?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Well yes, but that's where there is a problem," Yami stated. "Our older brother, Seiji, and well since I told the family I was gay, he doesn't agree with this and rejects me as his brother."

"That's terrible," Yugi gasped. "But you want me to be your date?"

"Yes Yugi," Yami smiled leaning in. "I want you to come to my house next week. You can bring a family member."

"I only have my grandpa," Yugi said sadly. "It it be okay for him to stay."

"Of course it is," Yami smiled before closing the gap between their lips.

Yami wanted to make Yugi feel special. He had never dreamt about letting anybody into his life. But with Yugi, it all felt right.

Sorry it's been a while. But I've been busy ^^. Anyway, I gave Yami a family, because this is going to be even longer then I expected. o.O More work. But I love it.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. This is my first Yami x Yugi story. Don't like don't read.

Please enjoy.

* * *

The Friday after their date soon came. It was last lesson and Yugi was dreading tomorrow. He was meeting Yami's father and he also had to show his grandfather his report card. Tea sat behind him during the lesson. When the bell rang Tea moved and sat on his desk. "I heard about your little meeting with Yami's father tomorrow," She stated. "Looking forward to it?"

"Yeah I guess," Yugi answered as he started to gather his things.

"I hope you don't mess up or anything," Tea said smugly. "'Cause you know you only get one chance of a first impression. So yeah don't mess up or anything. Once chance, that's it. Well bye."

Tea jumped off the table and left the classroom. Yugi banged his head on the table. Damn it!

Yami walked into the class, seeing Yugi splattered across his table. He snuck up to him, leaned down to his ear, and gave it a slight nip. Yugi shot up like a light. "What the hell?" Yugi screamed.

"Now I got your attention," Yami began. "I hope your ready for tomorrow. My father's really looking forward to meeting you."

"Yeah thanks," Yugi sighed sadly. "But Yami I'm so nervous. I mean do I call your dad by his first name. What is his name?"

"Aknamkanon," Yami replied with a small laugh. "You see his name comes from the name of a great Eygption pharaoh. My grandfather was an archaeologist."

"Well I guess our families has that in common," Yugi smile in assurance. "My grandpa can't wait to meet you either."

"I really look forward to it," Yami said. Yami offered Yugi a hand. Yugi took it standing up. Yami took Yugi to his dorm room. Yugi was staying in Yami's room so they could make an early start in the morning.

Yugi wrapped himself around Yami's arm. Yami continued to love the closeness he and Yugi shared. Yugi truely was special. In the dorm room Yugi set down his books down. "Can I get changed?" He asked taking off his school jacket.

Yami nodded turning around. Yugi started to undress into his blue and yellow star pyjamas. Yami accidently turned around when Yugi was just in his boxers. "I forgot to tell-" Yami stoped half way through. Memorised by Yugi's body.

Yugi blushed from cheek to cheek. Yugi threw a pillow at Yami's face. "Turn around," He yelled. Yami turned and held the pillow to his face. He felt his face burn up. He gulped as he moved the pillow down to his grion. Yugi carried on getting dressed. "Okay, you can turn around."

Yami turned around, still holding the pillow. Yugi blushed deeper. "Oh do you want to go to the bathroom and sort it out?" Yugi asked shyly.

Yami smirked. He grabbed Yugi's sholders, letting the pillow drop, he threw Yugi onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Yami kissed Yugi deeply, slipping his tongue in to the smaller one's mouth. Yugi moaned in to the kiss. The passion behind the kiss over whelmed him. Yami started to roam the underneath of Yugi's shirt. Yugi pulled away from the kiss. "St-top," He gasped.

Yami pulled away. He felt a bit embrassed. "I-I'm so sorry," He apologised getting off Yugi.

"What did you have to tell me?" Yugi asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it's about my family," Yami said looking at Yugi. "You see, Atemu Yami, isn't my my full name." Yugi looked at him confused. "You know the museum on the edge of town. The one over three stories tall?" Yugi nodded. "Well my family kind of owns the museum and the string of acrades owned by the Kinjo family."

"You're Atemu Yami Kinjo?" Yugi asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because all of the rich kids get treated like gods, I didn't want that from you," Yami exclaimed shooting up. "I've been falling for you since I can remember and I didn't want you liking my money instead of me."

Yugi smiled. He got up and stopped Yami from pacing. "I've been falling for you too," Yugi admitted. He kissed Yami's softly on the lips. "I'm not the kind of person to fall for money. I'm happy with what I've got. I'm happy with you."

Yami pulled Yugi in to a warm embrace. "Thank you, cutie," Yami laughed at the name he had given Yugi. "No one has been this gentl with me since my mother."

"Oh Yami."

Yugi, Yami and Yugi's grandpa waited outside of the Kinjo household. Yugi gulped. He was far to nervous to be doing this. Yami rang the door bell, waiting for a maid to answer the door. Soon after a maid answered the door with a huge smile. "Oh Master Atemu, you're home," She cheered. "And you brought guests. Please won't you all come in."

Yugi and grandpa stared at the inside of the house. It was amazing. Yugi didn't expect anything so amazing and magnificant. Yami grabbed Yugi's bags for him and let the maid escort them into the building. Aknamkanon and Heba waited inside for them. They bowed. "Welcome to our home," They greeted.

Yami went over to Heba and gave her a hug. "Please say you haven't cooked chicken," Yami begged.

"Don;t worry, I cooked pork curry with rice," Heba assured clapping her hands. She pushed passed Yami and bowed in front of Yugi and grandpa. "Welcome Yugi, Mr. Motou. I'm Heba Kinjo."

"What a nice young girl," Grandpa stated. "Nice to meet you."

"Hiya Heba," Yugi waved. "So how's school?"

"Alright," Heba shrugged. Then the timer on the cooker went off. "Better go and check the meal."

Heba ran off and Yugi went up to Aknamkanon. "Hello sir," Yugi said nervously with a bow. "I'm Yugi Motou."

"Please to meet you Yugi," Aknamkanon smiled. "Please, just Mr. Kinjo. Won't you and your grandfather

"Mr. Knjoy thank you for inviting us to your home," Yugi smiled.

"It's my pleasure," Aknamkanon said. "Please come into the sitting area. Heba will be joining us shortly."

Everyone went and sat in the sitting area. Yugi sat by Yami whist grandpa sat next to Aknamkanon. Heba joined them soon after. They spent about an hour talking before the meal was ready to be served.

It was after the mel they decided to go into the play room, to have tea, coffee and challenge each other to some pool. Yugi walked over to the fire place. It was full of childhood pictures and family gatherings. A picture woman with long brown hair and crimson eyes caught Yugi's eyes. She was sitting on a bench with a horse's head on her shoulder. Yami walked over to him curiously. "Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Yami whose this woman?" Yugi asked pointing to the picture.

"She's my mother," Yami answered sadly.

"Will I get to meet her?" Yugi asked excitedly. Suddenly the room went quiet. Yugi looked around the room, both Heba and Aknamkanon stood dead silent. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"

"She died five years ago," Aknamkanon answered quietly as if he was going to cry.

Yugi gasped, dropping his drink all of his and Yami's shorts. "Oh my God," Yugi gasped. "I'm so sorry."

Yugi started to try and clean Yami up. Yami held Yugi's hand, stopping him from what he was doing. "We'll go and get cleaned up in the bath house," Yami said cooly.

Yami dragged Yugi out of the room, through the garden and into the bath house. Yugi blushed as he aaw there were already clothes and towels set out for them. Yami began to undress. "Get undressed," He ordered. "Might as well bath together."

Yugi looked down at the floor and started to cry. "I'm so sorry," He blurted. "I didn't know. I should have, I'm so embrassed."

Yami went over to his and hugged his closely."I should have told you," Yami said as he started to cry. "But I couldn't. We lost our mother so long ago, but I still haven't got over it."

"Oh Yami," Yugi sobbed. "I lost my mother too. My father ran away when I was a child so I never knew him. So I know how you feel."

"Would you like to bath together still?" Yami asked with a small smile.

Yugi blushed and nodded. Yami continued to undress as Yugi just started. Yami put a towel around his waist and got into the water. Yugi followed shortly after.

Aknamkanon took grandpa into the sitting room, leaving Heba behind to calm down. "You see Solomon," Aknamkanon began. "We lost my preciosus wife five years ago. I'm sure you know of the Kinjo stables."

Grandpa nodded. "Yes but I heard you sold them all for some unknown reason," Grandpa stated from memory.

"My wife, she went to a race, she was competiting with our perfect breed. We had trained it for serval years, she was ready, it was going to be her last race. She made it across the finish line, line the horse got scared and threw my wife off of her back, then collasped on her. She went into hospital, broken bones and all. It wasn't long before she slipped into a comma. A week later, she slowly slipped away. Solomon, I have worked hard to raise my children, but after the accident I decided never to let them ride again."

"Atemu and Heba, did they ride?" Solomon asked.

"It was nerve raking, when ever they rode," laughed Aknamkanon. "Atemu fell off many a times, whilst Heba proved to ride just like her mother. Though as I said, we stopped any activities that rHebanded us of my wife's death."

"I'm very sorry," Solomon said. "Yugi had no clue. He lost his parents when he was only a child. That's why I look after him. No-one else wanted to care for him."

"You're very much like a father to him I suspose," came Heba's voice. "He loves you very much."

"Ah, Heba are you feeling better?" Aknamkanon asked his daughter.

"Yes father," Heba replied.

Yami and Yugi got out of the bath. Yugi had gotten dressed into a white vest top and blue shorts whilst Yami was still in his towel. Yami sat on a stool and sat with his head in his hands. Thinking about his mother and how she would comfort him.

Yugi grabbed a damp towl abd started to scrub Yami's back, sensually. "How's the pressure?" Yugi asked.

"Wonderful," Yami purred, being pulled out of his thoughts. "Yugi don't think this is your fault, I should have told you sooner. But I can tell my father likes you and I wish for you and your grandpa to attend our ball."

Yami turned to Yugi, he pulled him into a slow and passionate kiss. Yugi dropped the towel and leaned into the kiss. He drapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yugi had nothing to worry about, but next time he would most likey keep his mouth shut!

Thanks for reading. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its been so long but here's a new chappie for all you guys.

-Saturday-

Heba poked her head through Yami's bedroom door. She couldn't help but giggle seeing how he and Yugi were cuddled togther under the blanket. She couldn't bring herself to wake them up. She closed the door quietly and decided to make her way down stairs, giving the love birds a few minutes alone. Then she heard the font door bell go off. Stange, She thought. People don't usually come till one.

"Welcome back master Seiji," Came the maid's voice.

Heba ran back to Yami's room in fear. She burst through the door, ripping Yami out of Yugi's arms. Yami was still have a sleep when Heba shoved his body intothe shower. "Hey let me go back to sleep. It's the weekend," Yami groaned.

Heba smirked turning on the cold water. Yami screamed loudly, loud enough for Yugi to hear from his room.

About ten minutes later Yami was now fully awake and fully soaked. He should definately wear something other then just boxers to bed. "So whatwas ergant that you had to wake me up with a cold shower?" He asked.

"Seiji's back," Heba said, frightening Yami a bit. Yugi was his first boyfriend and he didn't want anything to ruin it. "I had to warn you and besides breakfast is being prepared too."

"Well that's worth shoving me in the shower," Yami exclaimed.

"You never wake up properly!" Heba yelled back.

"You couldn't come up with an easier way?"

Heba and Yami continued to agrue, as their father listened on the other side of the door. Yugi walked to him."Good morning sir," He said. "Do they always argue like this?"

"Kind of," Aknamkanon said. "Since they're mother died Heba became a woman and Atemu became a slob. Two completely different reactions if you asked me."

"When I lost my mother, my grandfather said I turned into a little girl. Always crying all the time and doing most of the cooking and cleaning," Yugi laughed.

"Well everyone is different," Aknamkanon chuckled as his children walked out of the bathroom.

Yami grabbed Yugi's arm, draggin him back to his room. Yugi sat on the bed in confusion. "So what's going on?"

"My brother's back," Yami said nervously.

"The one who doesn't like you because you're gay?" Yugi asked.

"Pretty much," Yami said shaking his head in frustation. "I'm sorry about this. He's goning to be an arse hole I can feel it!"

"I've handled bullying before and I'll be okay," Yugi assured.

Yami got down on his knees. "I really care about you. I don't want you scared away."

"Not even the devil himself could scare me away from you," Yugi smiled kissing Yami's lips gently.

Yami pulled Yugi into his body tightly. "Thank you Yugi."

Downstairs Seji sat on the couch with an attractive blonde on his right. The woman was Crissy. His new wife. Her views were very much like Seji's and she didn't look forward to meeting Yami. Just a month before she married Seiji. An arrange marriage obviously. Heba walked into the room, looking un impressed. "Hello Seiji," She spat. "Crissy."

"Heba," Seiji began. "How's school?"

"It's fine," Heba replied. She didn't want to look Seiji in the eyes. Not with his attitude. "How's married life?"

"It's hard work, but I guess you wouldn't know about that now would you?" Seiji laughed, refreing to Heba's lack of relationship.

Oh how she wanted to punch him right now!

"May I get you som tea Miss?" One of the maids asked Heba.

"Yes please," Heba said calmly. The maid went off to make the tea just as Yami and Yugi appeared down the stairs. "How are you guys?"

"We're good," Yugi smiled turning his attention towards Seiji. He gave a slight bow. "I'm Yugi Motou pleased to meet you."

Seiji eyed theboy up before turning away. "I guess it is for you," Was all he said before walking off.

Now Heba and YAMI wanted to punch his lights out. They were brought up in a respectable family, Seii should have more manners.

"Hey Yugi lets go and have some breakfast," Yami said pulling Yugi's hand.

"Okay, Yugi smiled. "Come and join us Heba."

"Coming," Heba chimed grabbing Yami's hand. She couldn't wait to get away from Seiji and Crissy.

"What a nerve they have," Yami growled."Sorry Yugi."

"It's okay," Yugi assured.

Back in the living room Crissy turned to Seiji. "It's disgusting that your brother is of THAT persuation," She said.

"I'm sorry for that," Seiji said. "I promise we won't be with that freak of nature for long."

There we go :) please review. Although it has been a while xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been umm yeah a while but a lot has happen to me so yeah I'm back XD Anyway if you haven't read previous chapters I've updated them. Emi is now Heba. The reason is at the end of this so please for now just enjoy.

* * *

Seto groaned down to the phone and Heba contuinued to talk about Sieji being a homophobic git and how much of a bad brother he was. Sure he loved the family but Heba was certainly annoying at the best of times. "Heba, why hasn't Sieji even moved out yet?" Seto asked.

"No he hasn't," Heba replied. "I really can't wait for Atemu to move back home with us. I really want to go to their University but with Sieji always looking over my back I can't work. Hey are you coming this weekend?"

"You mean the ball?" Seto asked. "I don't have a date."

"What about Joey?"

Seto practically chocked on his coffee. Joey had been working in his business for about sixth months now, just so he can raise more money for his own apartment. Sure, Seto had been infactuated with the man for a while now but it would ruin his image as the president. "Heba stop being so rediculous," Seto demanded over the phone. "Look I have to go now, just try and get some studying done okay?"

"Okay cousin. Speak to you soon," Heba sighed, hanging up the phone. Seto couldn't believe that he and Joey would ever stand a chance against the press and keeping a love life private.

* * *

Yugi completed his packing within an hour. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was back at Yami's house. Wait, he was still calling him 'Yami.' That's not even his real name. Why wasn't Yami letting him call him "Atemu?" By his name? It was hard for him,. Ever since he first set his eyes on Yami his heart would skip a beat. He didn't know what made Yami aask him out that day but all he knew was that day and why Tea had such a problem with him.

Yami emerged from the bathroom. Yugi was sat on the bed, staring at his hands that was in his lap. "Yugi, what's wrong?" He asked kneeling in front of Yugi.

"Do you actually like me?" Yugi asked, causing Yami to stare wide eyed.

"Of course I do," Yami replied. "I like you so much."

"Then why can't I call you Atemu?" Yugi cried. "Is it because you don't want people to know Atemu Kinjo huh? That's why you prefre Atemu."

"No it's not like that at all," Yami snapped. Yugi jumped in surprise. "It's because that's what you called me the first time you ever talked to me."

_Flash Back 4 years ago_

_Yami walked down the halls of Domino Private High School. He simply looked cool, calm and collected. Although he really wasn't. It was the anniversary of his mother's death. It was a sad time for his family. They should have had the day off from school reallybut Yami saw no point in the matter. His grades were bad as it was so he saw it didn't matter whether he was their or not. _

_Suddenly Yami felt a heavy weight against his back. He turned and heard the groan of a young boy. This boy was beautiful. Hair similar to his own but amaing purple eyes. "O I'm so sorry," Yami apologised helping the boy to his feet. _

_"It's okay, I wasn't looking were I was going," The boy replied. Suddenly their eyes met. If only for a second. "Hey your eyes are darker then mine. Their like a dark crimson. Like Yami."_

_"Yami..." Yami asked. _

_"Yeah it means dark. Oh sorry my name is Yugi," The boy introduced. _

_It was from the moment their hands meet in a and shake that Yami knew just who he would love. Now and frever. _

* * *

"Y-you nevertold me that before," Yugi stuttered.

"You were so cute I could not correct you," Yami laughed. "Besides that gives the name more meaning now. A meaning that I like. To you I always want to Yami."

"Yami, I love you," Yugi said, tears forming in his eyes. "I always have."

"I love you to Yugi."

Yami placed a gentle kiss upon Yugi's lips. Even thought Yami meant dark, in his heart and the future was certainly light.

* * *

what can I say? I've been gone for way to long now. Please give me reviews guys. I've missed doing this story.

-Extra-

Heba's Bio (In the anime if she ever was)

Red hair and yellow bangs

Red eyes

Atemu's younger sister

mother died three days after giving birth to her

Took the throne as Pharaoh after Seth became ill and died, leaving no children behind

Emi's Bio (If she was ever in the anime)

Yugi's little sister by like six/seven months (it can happen i've read about it) so it makes them in the same high school year

The reincarnation of Heba

Has Heba's memories up until the days that take place in the memory arc in the series

Brown hair yellow bangs

Blue eyes

Obbessed with all things Egyptian

That's there bios so i wanted to change it to suit the story and my characters.


End file.
